


Random Juizzi x Kokki

by Kattiz



Category: Suomitube
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattiz/pseuds/Kattiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ensimmäinen ficcini uudelleen julkaistuna lel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Random Juizzi x Kokki

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen ficcini uudelleen julkaistuna lel.

Kello näytti puolta yhtä, kun Juizzi saapui Tampereen Keskustorille. Hän nousi ulos autosta, ja vilkaisi pilvien peittämää taivasta. 'Ei ainakaan sada' Juizzi ajatteli ja naurahti. Hän lukitsi autonsa ovet, ja lähti parkkipaikolta kävelemään kohti aukiota, jossa miitti olisi. Juizzi suoraan sanottuna oli pakotettu tähän miittiin, Kokin ja Wildyn toimesta. Suostuttuaan mies oli kironnut heitä kahta, tajutessaan että joutuisi heräämään aamulla aikaisin. Mutta siinä Juizzi seisoi, Keskustorin reunalla, ehkä vähän väsyneenä, ja etsi Wildyn punaisia hiuksia väkijoukosta. Miitti oli alkanut puoli tuntia sitten, mutta ihmisiä oli paljon.  
Kun Juizzi viimein erotti Wildyn väkijoukosta, hän lähti kävelemään häntä kohti. Fanien piirittämä Wildy huomasi Juizzin, heilautti kättään ja kääntyi kuiskaamaan jotain takana seisovalle henkilölle, jonka Juizzi tunnisti Kokiksi. Kokki tuli kunnolla esiin, ja heilautti kättään Juizzille.  
"Juizzi! Oot myöhässä!" hän huusi toruvasti. "No sorii, mut kuten tiedät, miul ei oo mikää lyhyt matka tänne!" Juizzi vastasi. "Vooin mie kyl poiski mennä" hän lisäsi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Juizzi ei mene nyt minnekkään vaan tulee tänne!" Wildy huusi. "Muttakun Kokki..." Juizzi valitti. "Ei vastaväitteitä, tänne sieltä!" Kokki huusi, ja lähti fanijoukon keskeltä Juizzin luo. Hän nappasi Juizzin kädestä, ja lähti raahaamaan häntä fanilauman keskelle. "Kokki mitä sä..." Juizzi ei saanut lausettaan loppuun, kun ensimmäinen fani tuli pyytämään nimmaria."Kokki, saanko mie ees kirjottaa nimmarin?" Juizzi kysyi ja pysähtyi. "Et!" Kokki nauroi. Juizzi murahti. "No okei okei kirjota sitte." Juizzi otti vihon ja kynän nuorelta pojalta, ja vilkaisi Kokkia. "Kokki, selkä." Juizzi käski. Kokki murahti, mutta kääntyi, ja Juizzi laittoi vihon tuon selkää vasten. Hän sutaisi nimmarinsa siihen, ja ojensi vihkon takaisin pojalle. "Kiitos!" tuo totesi ja juoksi ilmeisesti äitinsä luokse. 'Aw' Juizzi ajatteli ja vilkaisi taakseen huomaten, että Kokki oli palannut Wildyn luokse. Hän sai ilkeän idean, ja lähti kiertämään fanijoukon takaa Kokin taakse, hiljaa hiipien, näyttäen merkkiä olla hiljaa muille ihmisille. He vain nyökyttivät ja menettivät mielenkiintonsa. Juizzi pääsi Kokin taakse ja hyppäsi tuon selkään huutaen. Kokki kiljahti, kirjaimellisesti kiljahti, ja kaatui maahan, Juizzi selässään.

Siinä he makasivat hämmentyneinä muiden nauraessa, kunnes Juizzikin alkoi nauraa, Kokin katsoessa häntä muka vihaisesti. "Juizzi! Tos ois voinu käydä pahemminki!" Kokki huudahti. "Mut ei käyny" Juizzi kohautti olkiaan ja nousi ylös, ja katsoi tukehtuvaa Wildyä. "Ei se noin hauskaa ollu" Juizzi ihmetteli. "Oli se!" fanilauman keskeltä kuului. Juizzi pudisteli päätään ja kääntyi katsomaan Kokkia sillä samalla hetkellä kun tuo hyökkäsi Juizzin kimppuun, ja he kaatuivat uudestaan maahan. "Kokki!" Juizzi karjahti. Nauru vain yltyi, ja Wildy oli tukehtumaisillaan. Kokki nousi nauraen Juizzin päältä. "Siitäs sait!" tuo nauroi vedet silmissään. Juizzi pudisteli päätään. "Miks mie tulin tänne" hän mumisi, mutta alkoi itsekin nauraa. "Okei ehkä mie ansaitsin ton" Juizzi myönsi nauraen ja nousi ylös. "Miten meni noin niinku omasta mielestä?" jostain fanilauman keskeltä kuului. "Ihan hyvin oikeestaa" Kokki nauroi. "Sain Juizzin kaadettua." "Joo hyvinhä se meni, koska Kokki säikähti" Juizzi nauroi. "En säikähtäny!" Kokki huusi. "Tasan säikähit." "No empäs!" "Nonii lapset lopettakaas nytte!" Wildy kikatti ja astui Juizzin ja Kokin väliin. "Paraski puhuja! Naurat edelleen, eikä se ollu ees niin hauskaa" Juizzi totesi. "Jos sä oisit nähny Kokin ilmeen kun kaadoit sen niin sä nauraisit tasan yhtä paljon!" Wildy kikatti. "No hitto" Juizzi mumisi ja naurahti. "Nonii, jos me nyt vaikka keskityttäis näihi innokkaisiin faneihin täällä eikä toistemme kaatamiseen tai mun ilmeeseen?" Kokki ehdotti, ja muut nyökyttelivät päätään. "Ihan hyvä idea" Juizzi totesi. Hän vilkaisi oikeaa kättään. Siihen oli tullut pieni naarmu, mutta se oli sen arvoista.  
Juizzin ei ollut ensin edes tarkoitus kaataa Kokkia, mutta niin siinä kumminkin kävi, ja Juizzin oli pakko myöntää itselleen, että hän oli pitänyt siitä. Juizzi ynähti ja katseli Kokkia pää hiukan kallellaan. Hetkeksi hän uppoutui ajatuksiinsa, ennenkuin ensimmäiset rohkeat fanit uskalsivat tulla pyytämään nimmaria. Ja ensimmäisten jälkeen Juizzi ei saanut rauhaa hetkeksikään.

Hetkessä Juizzilla oli kädet täynnä fanartteja ja jotain pikku tavaraa, mutta ne eivät mahtuneet taskuihin, joten ne oli pakko pitää kädessä, sillä muovipussiakaan ei ollut. Juizzi vilkaisi Kokkia ja sai idean. "Kokki! Eti miulle muovipussi, ellei siul sit oo antaa!" Juizzi huusi Kokille. Kokki vilkaisi häntä hämmentyneenä. "Mihin sä sitä?" Juizzi nosti fanartteja täynnä olevat kätensä ilmaan. "Tän takia." "Aaa okei. Mut miks minä? Miksei Wildy?" Kokki valitti. "Koska sie oot lähimpänä!" Juizzi huusi. Kokki astui pari metriä kauemmas niin, että Wildy oli lähimpänä Juizzia. "En oo enää!" Kokki nauroi. "Kokki eti miulle nyt vaan se muovipussi!" Juizzi totesi. Kokki murisi ja alkoi etsiä muovipussia. "Kiltti Kokki" Juizzi nauroi. "Onks Kokki niinku Juizzin orja?" kuului jostain fanilauman keskeltä. "Onks Kokki niinku Juizzin oma mitäh?!" Juizzi hämmentyi. "Ei Juizzi, vaan onks Kokki niinku Juizzin orja!" Kokki nauroi. "Aa okei, on se" Juizzi naurahti ja virnisti. "Löysin muuten sen muovipussin" Kokki ilmoitti heiluttaen muovipussia ilmassa voitokkaana. "Tänne se ennenku tiputan jotain!" Juizzi huusi. Kokki toi muovipussin Juizzille, ja Juizzi laittoi saamansa tavarat sinne. "Mut voinhan mä sun omakin olla" Kokki kuiskasi Juizzin korvaan ja virnisti hänelle. Juizzi katsoi häntä hetken hämmentyneenä. Sitten hänkin virnisti, nosti oikean kätensä Kokin olkapäälle ja vasemmalla alkoi huitoa ilmaan niin että kaikkien huomio kiinnittyisi häneen. "Kokki on nyt miun! Mie omistan Kokin!" Juizzi huusi ja nauroi. "Mitä? Apua! Ei!" Kokki esitti kauhistunutta, mutta epäonnistui siinä koska alkoi nauraa. Epähuomiossa hän hipaisi Juizzin kättä, ja sillä samalla hetkellä Juizzi nappasi Kokin kädestä kiinni, vetäen tämän itseään vasten. "Miun!" Juizzi huusi vielä ja kietoi kätensä Kokin ympärille. Wildy ja fanilauma nauroivat, huomaamatta katseita joita Juizzi ja Kokki vaihtoivat.


End file.
